Naruto the Wizard Shinobi
by Metalforlife
Summary: After beating Nagato Naruto returns to Konoha, however on his way back a portal sends him to Hogwarts dungeons. What is should he do in this new world? Kick ass, save some damsels and being a bad-ass in general of course! Pairing NarutoxFleur set during Harry's 4th year.


**Don't hate my English, I'm from the Netherlands, so my grammar has it's quirks. **

**This will be a Naruto and Harry potter crossover.**

**This is my first try at a crossover so pointers are welcome.**

**Naruto age 17**

**Harry age 14**

**Ron age 14**

**Ginny age 13**

**Fleur age 17**

**Pairing will be NarutoxFleur, unless someone comes with a better suggestion.**

**Naruto will enter the triwizard tournament, Cedric however won't since Naruto will be replacing him as Hogwarts official champion. **

**Naruto will be a bit OC since I hate his idiot side, so he will be a bit more serious, but still an idiot sometimes.**

**Prologue.**

_Forest near Konoha_

Naruto Uzumaki slowly made his trip back home after confronting Pain well I guess you could say Nagato of the Akatsuki after having their little talk Pain / Nagato had decided to bring everyone in the village he had killed back to life, but at the price of his own life. Nagato spoke about his two great pains, his first great pain was when he lost his parents to Konoha shinobi and subsequently awakening his Rinnegan. After losing his parents he wandered around the land of rain until he met Yahiko and Konan. He told how he met Jiraiya and how he took care of them, how he, Konan and Yahiko formed the Akatsuki. And finally he told Naruto how Hanzo made him kill Yahiko.

To say that Naruto was shocked that they shared the same sensei, was like saying Orochimaru only had a small obsession with snakes and little boys.

"Man this really sucks, I feel like shit and the village is not getting closer at the rate I`m walking." he sighed as he walked along the path.

It really did suck when you were low on chakra.

As he was walking couldn't help, but feel that something horrible was about to happen.

Just as that thought popped into his head a large vortex appeared above him. He started to get pulled towards the wormhole and there was nothing he could do against it.

He was so screwed!

He desperately to get away from the vortex, the pull just kept getting stronger and stronger till he was sucked right into it.

That was the moment he knew he was fucked, hard.

"Shit!"

_Hogwarts, dungeons, Snape's class._

Neville Longbottom was having a bad day, for starters he slept outside of the Gryffindor dormitories because he had forgotten the password, again. So after he woke up on the cold hard floor he headed to the main hall, where he managed spill all of his pumpkin juice over the new robes he just received from his Grandmother. So he went back to the Gryffindor dormitories to change. The only problem was, he still didn't know the password.

To make matters even worse he was now having potions class from his least favorite teacher, Proffesor Snape, who always found incredible joy in ruining his day.

He had just tried to make the sleeping potion Snape had chalked on the school board until he messed up some ingredients.

Apparently mixing a Bezoar with Rattlesnake skin in Slug slime isn't a smart idea, the mix was maybe, sort of very flammable. So at the moment purple flames where burning inside of his cauldron.

Like any reasonable person he tried to extinguish the flames with a simple _Aguamenti _spell, but Neville had the incredible skill of messing up even the simplest of spells, hence strange occurrences happened whenever he tried to cast one. So after pointing his wand on his still burning cauldron and muttering _Aguamenti, _instead of a gust water an enormous explosion rocked the classroom.

*Boom*

An enormous cloud of white smoke appeared.

_Naruto Pov_

Naruto groaned, he felt like a ton of bricks was just dropped on his head. He opened his eyes and found himself in a room of people all wearing black cloaks, sticks in their hands, and large pots on tables in front of them. He guessed they were all participating in some type of arcane cooking ritual, if the bubbling purple, green, orange, and pink bottles were anything to go by.

He was confused.

One moment he was returning after his victory on Pain, now he was standing in some sort of classroom/dungeon hybrid.

The children in the room all appeared to be a bit frightened, not that he could blame them.

"_Can someone tell me where I am? (In Japanese)_" Naruto asked. He didn't get an answer, instead he heard the students speaking to one another in some weird language and accent.

"_Where are we_?" he demanded. When they didn't answer he growled and drew his kunai faster than the human eye could track. The children seemed rather harmless, but they had summoned him with a type of chakra Naruto had never encountered before and he wasn't about to take any chances.

Cautiously, a girl with brown, bushy hair stepped forward, much to the protest of the tall red-haired boy next to her. She asked, "Who are you?"

Her accent was strange to say at least, but it seemed she was able to speak his language. Naruto sighed in relief; at least someone understood him! He pointed to himself. "I am Uzumaki Naruto." The girl cocked her eyebrow, not seeming to understand what he meant.

"Hermione? What're you doing?"

"Shut it Ron!" She swatted his hand away. "I'm trying to find out who he is and why he's here!" She peered at the peculiar person before her. This.. Uzumaki Naruto was dressed in a red trench-coat and had a scroll attached to his back, underneath his coat he wore some kind of mesh suit and his pants were black with similar colored sandals. He had drawn an odd blade from a weird pouch so fast it almost seemed like magic, and . . . were those _whiskers_ on his face? Was he a type of Kitsune or fox-like magical creature?

There was also an interesting symbol on the strangers headband he wore around their forehead. It was a spiral with a triangle on the side.

"Get the headmaster!" she hissed. There was a chance that this stranger wasn't much of a threat, but with the fact that he got inside a castle you shouldn't be able to Apparate into the school grounds.

Snape suddenly appeared beside her, glaring intensely at the blond, who in response grabbed his blade tighter and dropped into an what was apparently a combat stance.

"Are you able to communicate with them, Ms. Granger?"

She nodded. "I have a rudimentary understanding of all the main languages. This person is speaking a form of Japanese."

At this the Potions teacher frowned.

_'I have never heard of a magical institution in Japan and this person clearly gives of a strong magical aura.'_

"Well, we can only wait for the headmaster to come." He took a step forward.

Naruto, startled by the sudden movement, immediately threw his kunai as a warning.

The kunai sailed forth at eye blinking speed and barely cut Snape's cheek but enough to draw blood.

_"Back off" _Naruto said.

The students and Snape, although incapable of understanding his language, understood what he meant and jolted backward of as far as possible from him.

_'One inch to the right and he would have killed me, this person clearly is dangerous.'_

_"Where am I" _Naruto asked once more.

"A_t Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and wizardry." _The frightened Hermione replied.

The dungeon door burst open, and Naruto fought the urge to laugh as an old man with a beard as long as Ero-Sennin's hair came rushing through. He wore glasses that were cut in half, and he wore a strange type of long, glittery, and turquoise dress. His eyes, however, had the same kindness and power as the Third Hokage's did, Naruto noted nostalgically.

The old man talked in the different language to the brown-haired girl before turning to him with a warm smile.

"_Welcome_."

"_I see Ms. Granger has already informed you, but you are in a dungeon of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and these are some of my students._" He gestured to the terrified kids against the wall, whom Naruto glanced at out of the corner of his eyes.

"_Could you please tell me why I was summoned here?" _Naruto asked

"_I can assure you that it wasn't anyone's attention to summon you here, but first let me remove the language barrier between us." _The old man said after which he pulled out a funny looking stick which he waved around funnily, after which a white beam hit him.

"Can you understand me now?" The old man said.

"Yes"

"Now I think we should discuss these matters further in my office, and Severus send the students to the main hall, they have had enough excitement for today."

_30 minutes later, Dumbledore's office._

"So.. let me get this straight, I am at a school for wizards and witches were people learn magic. One of your students messed up his potion which caused me to be summoned here and now you're asking me to join the last year of your school with an upcoming tourney called the Tri-wizard tournament?"

"Basically, yes." The old man said.

...

"Alright, count me in!" Naruto replied with enthusiasm.

"However you will have to learn a lot to be able to join the seventh graders, tell me mister Uzumaki, how will you manage?"

"Welllll, I may sort of have a ability that lets me learn a thousand times as fast as a normal person, the only thing I'll need is a large space."

"Mhm you will also need a want do preform magic Mr. Uzumaki"

"You mean those weird sticks everybody uses here?"

"Yes, now most persons receive there want when they are eleven but because of your particular case I will take you to the store and buy you one."

"Alright, so when are we leaving?"

"This very moment, just touch the vase in front of you."

"Alright"

Naruto touched the vase at the same time as Dumbledore, a flash of blue later and...

_Diagon alley, Ollivanders wands._

Naruto and Dumbledore appeared in front of Ollivanders Wands store.

"Here we are" Dumbledore said.

"Awesome! How did you do that!?" Naruto asked

"All we be explained in due time my boy" Dumbledore replied with a smile "Let's first get you a wand"

They entered the store together, Naruto's first impression of the store was that is was a bit chaotic, boxes were piled up everywhere and there was only a single chair in the middle of the room. Naruto saw no-one in the store so he opted to sit on the chair.

5 minutes later a weird man appeared from the back of the store.

"Ah Albus, good to see you my old friend, what brings you and this young man here?" Ollivander asked.

"A new student from Japan wants to join the school, however they only practice wand-less magic there and he is in need of a wand." Dumbledore stated, Naruto had explained Dumbledore a bit of his abilities and they concluded that it was best to tell people that he came form Japan since telling someone you were from another dimension bordered on utter madness.

It was a good thing that Dumbledore was slightly crazy as well.

"What is your name boy?" The man asked

"Naruto Uzumaki sir" Naruto replied.

"Now if you would please stand in the middle of the room." He asked and Naruto obliged.

"Now could you please tell me what your dormant arm is?" He asked whilst a magical measuring tap started measuring his arms, his legs, the distance between his nose and mouth, you get the idea.

"I suppose it's my right arm" Naruto replied.

"Alright, I want you to swing this wand, 30 centimeters, oak and a Griffin feathers core." Naruto did as he was asked and swung the wand, resulting in all the windows to shatter.

Ollivander quickly retrieved the wand and went back into the store, he came back with another pile of wands.

"Try this, Cherry, 17 centimeters and a dragon's heart string" Naruto swung the wand and accidentally turned the chair into a miniature dragon.

This process went on and on until Naruto finally had enough.

"Say Mr Olivander" Naruto spoke "Can you also make a new wand with a core that I supply?"

"Yes of course, but why would you ask such a thing? I am quite sure that I have a suitable wand for you somewhere."

"This core has a personal value to me and I would really like you to make a wand for me with said material."

"If you insist Mr. Uzumaki," Olivander replied "Show me the material then."

"Just wait for a moment," Naruto answered after which he pulled a chackra rod from his coat, the same one he stabbed himself with to locate Nagato's real body.

The rod was dark grey in color and was about twenty centimeters long and had an malevolent air around it.

"This material has been created by a ... Friend.. of mine's magic. They are a pure manifestation of, you could say magic." Naruto said whilst handing the rod over to Olivander " Also watch out since the rod drains your magic"

"How extraordinary" Olivander whispered whilst inspecting the rod "The rod seems to be made of some sort of pure energy in physical form, not unlike the magic we wizards and witches use."

"Can you fabricate a wand from it?"

"Yes of course!" Olivander replied "I am not known as the best wand-maker for nothing! But this core requires a strong wood otherwise the rod would simply erode the wood and you would be left with nothing."

"I think I might have a solution for that" Dumbledore replied. "A normal tree might erode under the power of the material but a tree which already posses magical power itself should be a perfect match"

"And where can we find said magical tree?" Naruto asked.

"Well at Hogwarts of course! And I happen to have on of it's branches with me!" Dumbledore replied whilst his eyes twinkled with enthusiasm.

"Why in the name of the sage would you have a magical branch with you at all times?!" Naruto nearly shouted.

"You never know when you'll might need one!" Dumbledore replied " It's good to be prepared for any situation."

"Now this branch comes from the Whomping Willow that resides on the Hogwarts school grounds" Dumbledore said whilst handing the branch over to Olivander "You should watch out since the wood can be quite temperamental"

"I will" Olivander replied whilst retreating to the back of the store"Excuse me while i'll start making the wand, it should be done in a few minutes."

_Five minutes and a lot of strange noises later._

Olivander returned from the back of his workshop and presented the wand to Naruto. The wand had an marvelous design, it was thirty centimeters long with a slight curve at the end. The wood was black in color and seemed to twitch every now and then.

"Go on and take it Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto gripped the wand and immediately felt a warm yet chilling surge go through his fingers, the moment he gripped the wand the wood stopped twitching as well. He waved the wand making red and blue sparks appear from the point of the wand.

Naruto thought only one thing.

'_This is going to be awesome!'_

**A/n**

**Question: In what house should I place Naruto?**

**Well that's the prologue of the story. I thought today why not make a HP/Naruto Crossover? So this Idea came into my mind. In the next chapter Naruto will be sorted and the other schools arrive at Hogwarts for the Tri-wizard Tourney. R&amp;R and until next time!**


End file.
